Sid Haig
Sid Haig (1939 - 2019) Film Deaths: *''Spider Baby: Or, the Maddest Story Ever Told (The Liver Eaters)'' (1968) [Ralph]: Killed in an explosion, along with everybody else in the house, when Lon Chaney Jr. sets off some dynamite to put them all out of their misery. *'[[Beware! The Blob (1972)|''Beware! The Blob (1972)]]' [''Deputy Zed]: Eaten by The Blob *''Black Mama White Mama (1973)'' [Ruben]: Machine gunned in the chest by a rebel. *''Coffy ''(1973) [Omar]: Stabbed in the neck with a hairpin by Pam Grier when he is about to rape her by the roadside. *''Busting (1974)'' [Rizzo's Bouncer] Shot in the back by Robert Blake. *''Galaxy of Terror '''(Mindwarp: An Infinity of Terror; Planet of Horrors; Quest)'' (1981)' [''Quuhod]: Stabbed in the chest when his own severed arm throws a crystal at him. (on top of severing his own arm to stop a broken crystal from speading). (Thanks to Matthew) *''The Aftermath'' (1982) [Cutter]: Shot in the back by Christopher Barkett, after Sid kills Steve Barkett. (Thanks to Matt) *''Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II'' (1989) [Donar]: Killed with magic by Robert Jayne. *''Warlords'' (1989) [The Warlord]: Beaten to death in a fight with David Carradine in the desert. *''The Devil's Rejects'' (2005) [Captain Spaulding]: Shot to death (along with Sheri Moon and Bill Moseley) by police in a shoot-out when they drive through a roadblock. (Thanks to Robert) NOTE: It turns out his character survived the shooting and appears in the sequel. However, this was initially considered to be lasting, so this listing will remain. *'[[House of the Dead 2 (2005)|''House of the Dead 2: Dead Aim (2005)]]' [''Professor Curien]: Killed by Paige Peterson whom Sid had killed earlier and revived as a zombie in an experiment. He later comes back as a zombie himself, but is again destroyed. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''A Dead Calling'' (2006) [George]: Shot in the head (off-screen) by John Burke. *''Night of the Living Dead 3D'' (2006) [Gerald Tovar Jr.]: Eaten by a group of zombies after Brianna Brown knocks him into their midst. (Thanks to Matthew) *''Brotherhood of Blood'' (2007) [Pashek]: Killed (off-camera) when we see the blood splash on a board. *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2009) [Crazy Louis]: Killed by the werewolf Max Ryan. *''Bone Tomahawk'' (2015) [Buddy]: Shot in the throat with an arrow by one of the Troglodyte's, who then attack him and rip his guts out, while David Arquette looks on in horror. *''Cynthia'' (2018) [Detective Edwards]: Killed and eaten (off-screen) by demotic a baby. The movie cuts to black when it attacks him. *''3 from Hell'' (2019) [Captain Spaulding]: Executed off-screen in prison. We are simply told he is executed via a news report as he is being taken away. *''High on the Hog'' (2019) [Big Daddy]: Blows himself up with dynamite while driving a van towards DTA agents, giving Fiona Domenica and Adam Budron time to escape. TV Deaths: *[[Gunsmoke (1955 series)|''Gunsmoke: Stage Stop'' (1966)]] [Wade Hanson]: Shot by Milburn Stone as the three stage robbers attack the relay station. (Thanks to Brian) *[[Mission: Impossible (1966 series)|''Mission: Impossible: Fakeout'' (1966)]] [Hidalgo]: Mauled to death by a polar bear. (Thanks to Dignan) *''Mission: Impossible: The Slave Part 2 (''1967) [Musha]: Shot in the stomach by Percy Rodrigues. *''Gunsmoke: MacGraw'' (1969) [Eli Crawford]: He and his brother Allen Jaffe waylay released prisoner J.D. Cannon on his way to Dodge and try to shake him down for a stash of robbed money but he shoots both of them . (Thanks to Brian) *[[Hart to Hart (1979 series)|''Hart to Hart: Murder, Murder on the Wall'' (1980)]] [Gunther Maddox]: Stabbed in the back (off-screen) by Karen Carlson; he dies shortly afterwards, after the elevator doors open and he collapses in front of Stefanie Powers. *[[MacGyver (1985 series)|''MacGyver: To Be a Man'' (1986)]] [Khalil]: Accidentally shoots himself after Richard Dean Anderson launches a compressed tank at him. Gallery Jillbanner-beverlywashburn02.JPG|The house explosion in ‘Spider Baby’. 3DNight.jpg|Sid Haig in Night of the Living Dead 3D blob3.jpg|Sid Haig in Beware! The Blob Screen Shot 2019-09-25 at 4.36.20 PM.png|Sid Haig in Black Mama White Mama Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Haig, Sid Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by werewolf attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in a The Blob film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Western Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:James Bond Stars Category:Actors who died in S. Craig Zahler Movies Category:Drama Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Batman cast members Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:People who died in a MacGyver series Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Death Scenes by being eaten Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Psychological Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Charlie's Angels Cast Members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Death scenes by dynamite Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Original intended death scenes Category:Died during production Category:2019 Deaths Category:Legends Category:Falling victims Category:Death scenes by execution Category:The Monster Squad cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:1960s Stars Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars